It is generally believed that many, if not the vast majority, of people are simply unable to program their VCRs to record a desired television program on a given channel, at a given time and date. VCR manufacturers have provided different programming schemes in an attempt to address this undesirable situation, with little success.
Early VCRs such as the VET 650 manufactured by RCA Corporation, Indianapolis, Ind., were programmed by means of pushbuttons mounted on the front panel of the VCR. The pushbuttons controlled the entry of time-on, time-off, date, and channel number data. Feedback was provided to the user by means of a front-panel-mounted LED (light emitting diode) display. While such systems accomplished the programming task, they were not perceived as being user-friendly.
Later VCRs such as the Panasonic model PV-4800 manufactured by Panasonic Company, Division of Matsushita Electric Corporation of America, Secaucus, N.J., provided on-screen programming in an effort to make programming the VCR a less intimidating and confusing task. Nonetheless, users may still be confused by the numerous programming steps involved.
Panasonic VCR model PV-2812 employs a bar-code reader for programming the recording of television shows. In this system, a user draws a bar-code reader across the appropriate codes printed on a bar-code sheet. This solution is considered inadequate for several reasons. First, most newspapers do not print television schedule bar-codes. Second, such printed bar-code sheets tend to be relatively large pieces of paper which should be stored in a place, presumably near the VCR, where they will be readily available for programming. Third, the user must use yet another piece of equipment (i.e., the bar-code reader) in order to read-in the code for his desired television show.
When the user is a subscriber to a cable television system, his confusion concerning VCR programming may be greatly multiplied, because it is common practice in cable television systems to translate programs from their normal "air" channel to a different "cable" channel. For example, a television program broadcast on channel 29 may be received by a cable television subscriber on cable channel 09. Thus, when the channel listed in the channel guide of the local newspaper is not the channel upon which the desired television show is actually conveyed by the user's cable TV service, the VCR programming task may appear insurmountable.
Recently, a programming simplification system known as "VCR PLUS+.TM.", manufactured by Gemstar Development Corporation, Pasadena, Calif., has become available. Briefly, the apparatus of the "VCR PLUS+.TM." videocassette recorder programming system resembles a standard remote control handunit. The handunit is preprogrammed with the codes for controlling the VCRs and cable control boxes of many manufacturers. The handunit is then programmed by the user with a unique code comprising 1 to 8 digits, which code corresponds to a particular television show broadcast on a given channel, at a given time and date, and having a given duration. A television show which is broadcast at the most popular viewing time (for example, 7 pm) may have a code which comprises only 1 digit. Conversely, a television show which is broadcast at the least popular viewing time (for example, 3 am) may have a code which comprises the full 8 digits. These codes are printed in the channel guide section of the viewer's local newspaper along with the normal time and channel information. After entering the unique 1 to 8 digit code for a particular television show to be recorded, the user places the handunit in a cradle mounted on his VCR to ensure that the handunit is in the proper orientation for tramsmitting data to the IR (infrared) receiver of the VCR. At the proper time, the "VCR PLUS+.TM." videocassette recorder programming system handunit transmits IR codes to the VCR to turn it on and program it to record the desired television show.